Demonic Love
by Blackcat0989
Summary: Atemu rules Atlia, a thriving kingdom built on slaves and trade, but all is not well. A rival kingdom, Xaneria, is tearing them apart from within through spies and double agents. The people are rebelling and the truth about Atlia is soon to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1 : Fox, Dog and Cat

**this is story is a crossover between Yugioh and Yugioh GX.**

I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX or anything to do with either of them

*Demons are not the creatures of evil that go around killing humans. These demons are a lot like humans in many ways, the shape of their bodies, the way they act, what they do for a living, the way the rule their kingdoms. The only key differences are their ears, tails and/or wings, which are those of an animal*. If the creature is a bird, then the demon will resemble a harpy*

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fox, Dog and Cat

Atemu gazed down at the people clustered below him, annoyance filling his eyes as they bickered about nothing… well it wasn't exactly nothing, they were important matters, but the way the council continuously argued about what course of action to take just took all the importance out of it. He sighed, drumming his slender fingers on the arm of his throne, his other hand cradling his head, elbow resting on the throne.

_Can we get ON with this! _Atemu thought, his patience starting to run dry. A few moments later, he lost his last scrap of tolerance. "Will you all just SHUT UP!" he screeched, slamming his hands on the golden throne. The throne room was deathly silent. Atemu smirked, the annoying voices now a mere echo in his tired mind. "As Pharaoh of Atlia, I command that you all to just stop arguing and decide on one course of action. If you don't, you may as well let the Xanerians carry out their plan , and Ra only knows what they're planning right now!" the pharaoh's eyes blazed a fiery crimson. "I will not allow their plans to succeed! Council dismissed. Tell me when you think of something productive we can do about this threat."

With that, Atemu rose from his throne and glided out the door, leaving the council left to stare as his sleek fox tail disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Yami lay on the bed, staring out the window at the cloudless sky. As the Pharaoh's husband and lover, he usually had to go to the council meetings, which were just as boring as waiting around alone in the rooms. However, the council only wanted to talk to Atemu and the Millennium priests this time.

Yami sighed, and rolled over onto his stomach, resting his chin on his arms and closing his eyes, curling his dog tail around his body and flattening his black ears. Just a he was dosing off, Yami heard the door to the room open and close, his ears snapping up. He didn't move, pretending to be asleep, as the intruder walked closer.

Suddenly the sound stopped, just in front of Yami. He heard a rush of wind as the person couched down in front of him, close enough for Yami to feel his breath ghost over his face. There was no movement for several minutes, enough so that Yami started to doze off again before the other made a move.

Yami's eyes snapped open as the Millenium Fox smashed his mouth against the dog's, making him yelp and wrench himself backwards, only to be followed by a very insistent Atemu. The dog demon wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's neck, making Atemu smirk in satisfaction and press harder against the other. He hadn't even realised that he had pinned Yami to the bed, until a knock on the door disturbed them.

Atemu jerked away from the dog demon, hissing; his smouldering eyes fixed on the locked door. He slowly slipped off the bed and stalked to the door, his tail fluffed up and twitching angrily. He threw the door open, glaring at a very nervous slave.

"Y…Your Majesty," the slave started, bowing low and shaking in fright. "The council has r…r… requested your p…p… presence in the th…th… throne room" the slave started getting more agitated as the Pharaoh's eyes narrowed in distaste at the mention of the council.

"Did they say what for?" Atemu growled, his tail twitching violently as he tried to control his temper.

"Yes, Ph…Ph… Pharaoh," the slave answered, still kneeling before his ruler. "They want you to look over the new slaves…" he trailed off, getting more and more freaked out by the second.

Atemu sighed, his anger lapsing back into its previously calm state. "Okay… tell the council that I will be there shortly." with that, the Pharaoh closed the door, turning back to his mate.

"What was that about?" Yami asked softly, still lying on the bed.

"The council wants me to look over the new slaves." Atemu sighed, flopping onto the bed beside his mate. "I have to be the one to look them over and decide if they're in good enough condition to work here."

"I'll be there with you. I can see you don't want to go." Yami said, snuggling up to Atemu. The pharaoh smirked, wrapping an arm around his mate's waist. Before untangling himself and getting up.

A few minutes later, everyone was assembled in the throne room, awaiting the arrival of the slaves and slave masters. Atemu slumped back against the throne, watching Yami settle into the throne situated beside his.

The slave masters arrived, leading a line of about twenty slaves. The slaves looked mistreated, the males wearing nothing but worn shentis, the females wearing long plain dresses.

Atemu ran his eyes over the slaves, all of whom were bowing low before him.

"Stand." he ordered. The slaves stood, their heads still bowed with fear and respect. Atemu's eyes trailed over the slaves again, stopping on one in particular.

This boy was smaller than the rest, not appearing more than thirteen years old. He was a cat demon; his black ears were lowered and his tail curled around his legs protectively. His hair was remarkably like the pharaoh and his mate's, ebony spikes with violet tips slanting up in all directions, with blond bangs framing his lowered face but his hair was missing the blond lightning bolts that adorned the pharaoh and his mate's hair.

His hands were clenched with nervousness and his feet were bare. This one seemed to be in better condition than the other slaves. Atemu glanced to his mate, surprised to see the normally emotionless façade used in public by his mate starting to slip, his violet eyes filling with slight recognition.

Remembering what it is he was supposed to do, Atemu quickly scanned the rest of the slaves. "I think they're all fine." Atemu said and, pretending not to care, yawned behind his hand. "Everyone is dismissed."

As the slave masters filed their charges out of the room, Atemu turned to Yami. "Well, that's got the council off my back," Atemu said, rising to his feet and stretching his long limbs, his ears flattening against his head and tail stretching out behind. He glanced behind him at his mate and stared into Yami's confused eyes. " I'm interested in the boy with the spiky hair." he reached out and touched Yami's cheek. "He looks just like you."

To Atemu's surprise, Yami looked away. "Just like… both of us."

"He has your eyes," Atemu commented, watching for Yami's reaction. "Do you know why, by any chance?"

"I don't know," Yami whispered. "I'm sorry, Atemu."

The Pharaoh sighed in displeasure. "We'll talk more about this later, then?"

Yami nodded. Atemu noticed that his mate was twisting his hands together, a nervous trait of his.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, lifting up his chin.

"Nothing at all, Atemu. Please don't worry about me."

Atemu frowned. "Well then. Let's go take another look at that slave."

* * *

Yugi whimpered in terror, backing away from the guard stalking towards him. He felt something hit his back, and realised he'd reached a wall. The guard was close now… there was no escape. Yugi closed his eyes, fear clouding his mind, and sank to the floor. He heard the guard laughing, his lust clear in his voice.

"Leave me alone…" Yugi murmured defeatedly. "Please…"

The guard just smirked, leaning in towards Yugi.

"Just _what_ do you think _you_ are doing?" a voice asked from behind the guard. Yugi half opened his eyes, seeing the guard stop inches away from his face.

"Mind your own business," the guard snapped. He turned to confront the person, and ended up face to face with the Pharaoh himself. "M…my Pharaoh! I… I didn't…"

Atemu glared at him, an angry flare in his eyes. "You shouldn't have been doing that. Those slaves are NOT to be touched." Atemu hissed. Yami, who was standing behind him, nodded in agreement. "Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The guard scurried off, his fear apparent.

"Are you okay?" the Pharaoh asked, turning his attention to the slave. Yugi's eyes widened as his still clouded mind registered who it was who helped him, and he rolled forward onto his knees.

Yugi didn't see Atemu smile, but felt him crouching down so that he was level with the little slave. "Are you okay?" he heard him ask.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," the boy said timidly, mentally wincing at the strong fear in his voice. "I am fine. He never even touched me."

"Good." Yugi was shocked by the abruptness in Atemu's voice, and forgetting that these were the rulers of Atlia, looked up at them.

* * *

The boy looked up at Atemu, relief, shock and distrust warring for dominance in his eyes. Strangely enough, he didn't instantly drop his face back to the floor like any other slave would have. Evidently, he was new. Possibly from where Yami -

Atemu filed the thought away for later, and then he spoke the truth.

"Boy, you were never meant for slavery," he said gently. The boy kneeling before him flinched, looking away. Atemu wondered if he had struck a nerve.

"I assure you, that man would've been severely punished if he hurt our personal slave," he continued.

The boy was still for a moment, then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What?" he said, shock and disbelief outlining his voice.

"I have decided to make you our personal slave. That's why we're here." Atemu said, bulling the slave to his feet. "What's your name?"

The slave paused, hesitating slightly before answering. "My name is Yugi."

Atemu nodded, and smiled down at his new pet. "A good name. What do you think, Yami?"

"It's a very good name," Yami murmured monotonously.

"Yami," the slave said pleadingly. Atemu jerked, and looked at his mate, who didn't respond. "Yami, why -"

"You're new here, yes?" Atemu said, then continued without waiting for an answer. "Well, here in Atlia, slaves don't call their masters by their given names. You shall call myself and Yami Master."

"Master," Yugi whispered. He did not look at Yami again.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tiger and Wildcat

I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX or anything to do with it

* * *

Chapter 2 - Tiger and Wildcat

Johan knew that the pharaoh was going to lose it from the moment the council opened their mouths. Atemu's annoyance radiated off him in thick waves, affecting everyone around him. The council, being at the far end of the room, were completely oblivious to the growing storm of the pharaoh's anger, while those close to or beside him were either shivering in fear, outright smirking or just staying completely emotionless. Johan was among the seemingly emotionless, although he was feeling a mixture of fear, interest, excitement (at the prospect of the council being beaten to a bloody pulp) and shame (at the excitement).

_I am a Millennium Priest! Not one of the city thieves! I should NOT be excited that someone may end up with a black eye!_ Johan thought, shaking his head angrily. He wrapped a hand around the Millennium Key, drawing a sense of calm from the polished metal.

"And those in the far villages…" Johan momentarily listened to the council before zoning right back out again. _Ra, they're annoying… Atemu's not taking it to well… he's gonna lose it… in 3...2...1._

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" Atemu screeched. Johan nodded. _Right on time._ "As pharaoh of Atlia, I command that you all just stop arguing and decide on a course of action. If you don't, we may as well let the Xanerians carry out their plan, and Ra only knows what they're planning right now!" The pharaoh shot a death glare at the council, who were all cowering and trembling in fear. "I will not allow their plans to succeed! Council dismissed. Tell me when you think of something productive we can do about this threat."

The pharaoh rose from his throne and glided out the doors, the council staring at him in shock as he disappeared. Johan blinked, staring at the now empty throne.

"Huh… that was fast…" he murmured, the other priests nodding in agreement. Johan looked away from the throne and turned his attention to Bakura, holder of the Millennium Ring. "Is the meeting over?"

Bakura shrugged, his wolf tail swaying lazily behind him. "I guess. It's not like the Pharaoh is here to oversee it."

"Then I'm outta here." Johan turned on his heel and left the room, ripping the green headdress out of his hair when he was out of sight. He sighed in relief, freeing his tiger ears and ruffling his black-striped teal hair, trying to get it back to its naturally spiked style.

He entered his rather large bedchamber and made his way to the bed, dropping his headdress onto the pale sheets. The priest walked to the balcony, staring out at the city below. The Teal Tiger stay there for some time, quietly watching those below him.

There was a knock at the door, Johan turning to see who it was. A slave entered, his head bowed in respect.

"Master Johan, the Pharaoh requests your presence in the garden," the slave said. Johan nodded, going back to his bed to get his headdress before leaving the room, dismissing the slave in the process.

* * *

Judai sat in the slaves' quarters, looking thoroughly bored and a little edgy. All around him sat other slaves, waiting somewhat patiently for the pharaoh to call on them.

He turned to one beside him; a young man, around his age, with teal hair and orange eyes. He had wolf ears and a fluffy blue-grey tail which curled and swayed beside him as he rocked his chair, playing with a piece of string.

"Excuse me… uh…" Judai tilted his head, trying to remember if he had been told the man's name.

"Jehu," the teal-haired man said, his orange eyes flicking to the other. "You?"

"Judai," he answered before continuing. "What is our job here?"

Jehu looked at Judai with astonishment, and a hint of worry in his fiery eyes. "You… you don't know…?"

Judai shook his head. "I was just recently brought to the palace, and was dumped in here… I don't know why."

"Well… everyone in here… is a part of the pharaoh's entertainment. We dance, sing, mock-fight, do whatever we can to give some entertainment. For example…" Jehu pointed to a girl sitting in a corner, chewing on her blond hair. "She can't dance, she can't fight, but she can sing. Or him…" he nodded at another man. "See how muscular he is? He's a mock-fighter." Judai nodded rapidly, eyes wide as he took in the information.

The doors slammed open, admitting two guards and another man in the robes of the pharaoh's head of slaves. He glanced around the room, ruby eyes scanning across everyone in the room.

"All new entertainment slaves will be escorted to the Trial room now. Any of you who do not have a task yet, line up here."

Judai nodded, rising to his feet and gliding to the slowly growing crowd at the door. He stopped mid-step and turned back to Jehu. "I'll see you later."

Jehu nodded. "Sure."

A few minutes later, all the new entertainment slaves were assembled in the trial room, nervously awaiting their turn.

"NEXT!" a guard hollered, making everyone jump. Judai, realising that he was next, scurried quickly into the connecting chamber which was the true Trial room. As he approached, a young girl, a hare demon, slunk out, looking somewhat shocked and out of it. Judai grinned at her as he past, trying to stop himself from grimacing at how stupid he felt. She smiled at him as she past. He turned his eyes from her and entered the corridor, following the dimly lit passage until he reached the door. Two guards opened the heavy wooden doors and he nodded stiffly before entering.

The door closed behind him, leaving him alone with the Head of slaves. Judai turned his eyes to the ground, his whole body trembling with mixed feelings... worry, nervousness, anger, hatred...

"State your name," the older man said.

"Judai, sir…" Judai spoke clearly, managing to hide his distaste.

"Well, Judai, I am Akefia, the pharaoh's head of slaves. What is it that you can do?"

Judai blinked, thinking hard. "I don't know, sir…"

"Then we will have to see if we can find it… and if we can't, then you will be transferred to the kitchens."

Judai gulped. He had never worked in a kitchen before… heck, he'd never_ been_ in a kitchen before…

"Y…yes sir!"

"Ok… we'll start with mock-fighting…" Akefia stalked forward until he stood just in front of Judai, looking him over with a careful eye. "You aren't very muscular… did you fight often before?"

Judai shrugged. "A little... not enough to fight for entertainment though..."

"Ok then… can you sing?"

"Ra no!" Judai shuddered visibly, still refusing to look at the white haired man. "I can't sing to save a life."

"Play music?" Akefia lifted an eyebrow at the slave's 'outburst', smirking lightly.

Judai shook his head. "No. I never was able to learn how to play an instrument."

"Then what about dance?"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Then let's see." Akefia moved away from Judai and gestured to a man standing off to one side, a flute in his hands. The flutist stepped forward and brought the instrument to his lips, ready to play when ordered.

"Let's see how you go, shall we?"

* * *

"Johan!" a voice called to the Millennium priest, making him jump and turn. Atemu stood behind him, smiling lightly.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Johan asked, bowing low before his Pharaoh. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like you to oversee the new entertainment slaves. Akefia is testing them now, but I want you to see if they deserve to have the position or not." The royal fox demon grinned and turned to leave.

Johan nodded. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Several minutes later, Johan opened the door to the Trial room, the sound of a flute drifting into his ears and awakening his curiosity. He slipped quietly into the room, closing the door behind him before turning from the door, eyes widening as he saw who was being tested.

It was a young, chocolate-haired boy, with the ears and tail of a wildcat, a splash of caramel hair on the top of his head, the tips of his ears and faint white stripes at the end of his fluffy, brown tail. He was gracefully moving about the room, his eyes closed as he danced to the playful music.

Johan stared, transfixed as he watched the performance, dimly aware that Akefia was at the other end of the room, taking notes on the brunette's display. Johan shook his head and made his way around the room until he reached the Head of Slaves. He glanced at the ferret demon's notes, noticing that he'd only written anything about the brunette's dancing.

"Haven't you tried anything else?" Johan asked, somewhat confused. Akefia was usually very thorough with his task, and very fast…

"No. said he can't sing, or play an instrument, and he's too puny for mock-fighting," Akefia said bluntly, his eyes never leaving the wildcat demon's form.

"Ah…"

The flute trailed off, the slave finishing the dance at the same time. He opened his eyes, revealing eyes of a similar chocolate brown to his hair. He glanced at Johan before snapping his gaze back to the floor.

"How did I do?" he asked.

"Very well. Your placement is a dancer. But you will not be dancing in a pair, unlike most… you will be a soloist. We don't have enough of those, do we Johan?"

* * *

Judai's gaze flicked back to Johan, a wary, calculating, curious look in his eyes. Johan stared back, appearing somewhat confused by the brunette's reaction.

_Well, if it isn't the infamous Millenium Tiger…_ Judai thought, smirking inwardly.

"The soloists also do private performances, so you will be called upon to dance for anyone of higher status than you," Akefia concluded. Judai nodded, gazing at the Millennium priest, who stared back with just as much curiosity.

"Then you may leave. Go to the overseer and he will get a guard to take you back to the slaves' quarters. You could be called upon at any time, so be prepared. As well as that, you will be working in the kitchens until your presence is desired." Judai nodded again, bowing low to the Akefia and Johan, stealing a final glance at the tiger demon before scurrying out the door.

No one saw him glare at the floor or mutter a string of curses as he left.


	3. Chapter 3 : Puppy Dog

I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX

* * *

Chapter 3 - Puppy Dog

Several weeks had passed since Yugi had been chosen by Atemu, and he was settling somewhat into his role as a slave. His job was relatively easy - just keep his masters' room clean and follow any orders given to him. There were, however, some things that he couldn't do. Among them was the task of providing entertainment to the royals.

Yugi couldn't sing. He couldn't dance or act or tell stories. He was too, well, scrawny to fight. Why had they picked him to be their personal slave? He was a terrible entertainer, and all he did for them was, well, clean up after them. And be patted on the head by Atemu for being a 'good kitty'. He shuddered slightly, and gingerly touched the tips of the strange new cat ears. So it was true…the people of Atlia _were _animal demons. And he was passing for one of them! Must be magic…

Once Atemu had realised that Yugi was pretty much useless at entertainment, he called for a dancer - a brunette wildcat boy. The fact that he had only been in the position for as long as Yugi had been in the palace didn't stop him from being a wonderful dancer. There was something about the wildcat that made Yugi feel strangely nostalgic, it was as if he knew him…

Yugi shook himself out of his thoughts, his eyes once again falling on the boy dancing across the room. Brown hair and eyes… why were those so familiar to him? Not only that, but his style of dancing, so familiar… it looked almost like…

Yugi stood and slipped away, heading for the kitchen. He'd found that if he was feeling edgy or just needed some time away from the royals, the kitchen was the best place to go. All the slaves there were kind, always happy to have another person there to help.

He was stopped in his tracks by a hand closing around his wrist. He looked up. It was a teal haired man, dressed in the tight fitting clothes of an entertainment fighter. Yugi shrank back at the intensity in his orange eyes.

"Yugi, what are you doing here!" he hissed, his wolf ears laid back and his tail swishing agitatedly. "You should be back home!"

Yugi sniffed, ripping his hand out of the wolf's grip. "What do you think I am doing here!" he snapped. "Being forced to live as a slave, of course! And who are you!"

The fighter slave frowned, lips pressed tightly together. "My name is Jehu. I'm a…foreigner who was caught and made into a slave."

Yugi's eyes softened, relaxing a bit before he stiffened again. "How do you know my name? How do you know who I am?"

"… Well, you're the Pharaoh's slave… everyone knows about you…" Jehu said, eyes flicking away for a brief moment.

Yugi frowned. "…Really? I haven't exactly hung around the entertainers like you much…in fact, I'm surprised that anyone aside from the Pharaohs would know my name."

"Pharaohs? As in… more than one?"

Yugi looked at him blankly. "Yeah. Yami and Atemu."

"… Uh… Yugi, only Atemu is Pharaoh. Yami is… for lack of a better term, his lost little puppy. Yami isn't seen going anywhere without Atemu with him. It's almost as if Yami can't bear to be without him."

Yugi stared, shock and disbelief glittering in his eyes. "What? Yami, Atemu's puppy dog?" he whispered to himself. "I can't believe he'd have fallen this low…"

"Pardon?" Jehu asked, his ears twitching as he tried to hear Yugi's muttered words. The cat jolted and yelped in surprise

"Oh, it's nothing… I've got to go now…" Yugi quickly excused himself before hurriedly scurrying away.

* * *

"So, Yami… how was the entertainment?" Atemu asked, ruby eyes turning to his husband. The dog beside him jolted a bit before turning to the Pharaoh, hands fisting the sheets of their bed.

"It was good…" he said, slinking towards the fox demon and curling up with his head on the other's lap. "Did _you _like it?"

"Yes, it was interesting to watch. But I'd much rather have fun here with you than watch someone else." Atemu answered, a strange glint in his eyes. Yami glanced up at him, not seeing that dangerous glint in his lover's eyes. Yami curled up tighter, tucking his tail between his legs and closing his eyes.

Just then, the door opened and Yugi slid inside, closing the door almost silently behind him. "Master, is there anything you need me to do?" he asked timidly. Atemu shrugged, dragging his fingers through his husband's hair.

"Not really. Just wait outside until we need you again," Atemu ordered, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Yes, Master…" Yugi said, bowing before scurrying back out the door. Atemu glanced back down at Yami, who was staring up at him questioningly.

"What is it, Yami?" Atemu asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yami shrunk away, lifting his head off the Pharaoh's lap and scuttling back a few inches. "It… it's nothing, Atemu… I was just… wondering why you decided to pick Yugi for your slave…"

Atemu's eyes softened and he reached out a hand to Yami, petting him gently behind the ears. "I picked him for no reason other than I find him interesting." he answered. "After all, he looks like a younger version of you, with a few differences."

"That… That's just a coincidence…" Yami said, so softly that Atemu barely heard him. "Atemu, may we have that dancer come back again later tonight? Let's watch him again."

Atemu inclined his head. "I suppose." He raised his voice. "Yugi, fetch that dancer. Judal. Something."

"Where can I find him, Master?" Yugi asked, poking his head through the door.

"Ask the slave master. He'll know."

Yugi bowed and left.

* * *

The music rose to a resounding shriek, making Judai stop and cover his ears in pain, almost missing the timid knock on the door. How had those musicians heard it?

"Come in," the noble said. He was resting on a chair, popping grapes into his mouth with plump fingers. Judai went to the door, opened it, and gasped in shock.

"Yami! I – wait – _Yugi?"_

The slave at the door blinked in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

Judai shook his head in amazement. "What are you _doing_ here!" he hissed, completely ignoring the question. "You should _not_ be here!"

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Wait, do I know you?"

Judai stopped short, and covered his mouth. "I...I must have seen you around the... uh... palace, and wondered what you were doing... here?"

Yugi squinted. "I...I'm sure we've met before. Your name isn't Judal…"

"Um, no, it's not."

Yugi's eyes widened. "_Judai!" _

Judai glanced quickly back at the noble, who was still lounging in his chair, looking quite grumpy now that the music and dancing had stopped.

"You recognise me?" Judai whispered frantically.

"From...from back home," Yugi realised. "Haou's younger brother, Judai Yuki."

"That's right," Judai said.

"You two!" the noble behind them called out. "What kind of gibberish are you talking?"

Judai jumped, realising that they had both slipped into talking their native language, Xanar.

"You realise you've interrupted the dance I was watching, slave," the noble said testily. "Get on with your business or I'll send you to the slave master for a whipping."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I was sent for Judai by my Master, the Pharaoh. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you allowed Judai to come with me," Yugi said, half bowing as he spoke.

"Huh," the lord muttered. "Get out, then. Go."

"Yes, sir," Judai said, bowing, before he left with the other musicians trailing after.

"So, what are you doing here?" Judai asked Yugi once they were out of the earshot of any passing nobles. "Did you run away or something? You're...you're way too important to our country, to us. By coming here you've put yourself in way too much danger. It's bad enough finding out that Yami's here...but you, too?"

"I could ask the same of you," Yugi replied. "Your brother wasn't happy at all when he found out you'd signed up for training at the Academy. I'm assuming you're here as a spy?"

"Haou," Judai whispered. "I haven't seen him for...for three _years_..."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said.

They walked a bit slower and let the musicians overtake them, not wanting to reach Atemu and Yami's quarters just yet. "Speaking of which...you've found out that Yami's here?"

"Yes, I have," Judai said. "He seems happy. Atemu fawns over him. He fawns over Atemu. It's kind of...strange, to say the least...but he's _Yami._ He must have some kind of plan."

"Yeah," Yugi muttered.

"Cheer up," Judai said kindly. "You've talked to him, right?"

"No," Yugi said. "He won't say _anything_. I'm...Judai, he's like Atemu's...like Atemu's loyal puppy."

"Are you sure you're not imagining things? The last time I spoke to him, just before he came here, he was determined to set things right..."

"Another thing I don't get," Yugi said, "is why the Pharaoh, Atemu, looks so much like me. And like Yami."

"Yeah, that is strange," Judai said, frowning. His ears twitched in confusion.

"Cat ears," Yugi said. "You've got cat ears too?"

"At least mine aren't as _tame _as yours," Judai smirked.

"Oh, shut up..." Yugi scowled. "I hate these things, and the tails." He swished his petulantly. "It's like...you're open. Everyone knows who you are. How you feel. All that."

"You've gotta be careful when judging someone's personality by their animal, though," Judai speculated. "I mean...you've got the ears and tail of a fluffy kitty cat, but even a little kitten can bite back."

Yugi grinned, showing his teeth playfully.

"I would've thought, though..." Judai said slowly. "I would've thought that Yami would be a lion, maybe, or a wolf. Not a ..."

"A dog," Yugi finished. "A trained pet."

"You think so?"

"I don't like it," Yugi said. "I don't like it at all."

They reached Atemu's quarters, and went inside. Yugi just faded into the background, the musicians took up their positions, and Judai prepared to begin his dance.


	4. Chapter 4 : Tiger's secret

Chapter 4 - Tiger's secret

"Wake up. It's time you woke up, Johan." a voice cut through Johan's dreams, dragging him back into reality. His ducked under the sheets, his ears twitching.

"Don't wanna!" he murmured childishly. "Sleepy…" he started drifting back to sleep, only to have the sheets ripped away from him.

"Get up. You're the one who asked me to wake you up. If you're unhappy with it, get someone else to wake you up!" the voice said. "It's rather inconvenient for me to have to come from the entertainment slaves quarters just to wake you up. I could still be sleeping right now."

Johan's eyes blinked open, vision filling with a teal coloured blur. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning widely. "Oh, come on, Jehu. I know you like coming here to see me. I am the only one you can talk to about your home."

"Not anymore." Jehu said, shaking out the bed sheet. "You'd never guess who I just found." he pointed off to the side, indicating for Johan to get off the bed. Johan followed orders.

"Who?" he asked, grabbing his robes and wondering across to the adjoining bathroom, followed closely by Jehu.

"Judai, the younger brother of Haou. And Yugi is here too."

"Judai? You mean that brown-haired dancer? I saw him being tested. I thought there was something familiar about him, but I hadn't thought that he'd be related to Haou." Johan mused, tugging off his shirt. He froze suddenly in realisation. "Wait… did you say that Yugi's here?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah. Believe me, I had the same reaction as you." Jehu said, filling the bath with warm water. "But Yami is still the main concern here. He was acting like he didn't know Yugi. He's treating Yugi like any other stranger and I'm not sure if it's just an act or not."

"But Yami has to know him." Johan said, stepping lightly into the water. "It's not like he could just forget him. You can't just forget someone when you are as close as they were."

"I know. But we won't be able to get the whole story until we talk to Judai and Yugi. Neither of them know who I am or where I come from. All Yugi knows is that I'm a foreigner. And neither of them know about you either." Jehu said, dumping a bucket of water over Johan's head.

"Hey!" Johan gasped, shaking water out of his eyes and ears. "But seriously, we should tell them. We need allies, and they are the perfect candidates." He turned to Jehu, the authority his position allows showing in his eyes. "Jehu, bring them here. And make sure you aren't followed. Let's tell them."

* * *

"Will we be found here?" Yugi murmured, glancing around uneasily. "I don't want to be punished by Atemu for this."

"We should be fine. We'll hear if someone comes. But anyway, you never told me why you are here. I doubt… well… _anyone_ would have let you come for any reason, considering what happened last time." Judai said, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I… I sort of… I sort of ran away…?" it came out more as a question than a statement. "I wanted to find Yami. I missed him and want him back. I managed to get a horse and into Atlia, but I was caught by the slave traders before I got too far. I was brought here, eventually."

"The _slave traders!_ Judai screeched, standing erect with worry and fear in his eyes. "They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"No… I was fine, was I not supposed to be?" Yugi asked naively.

"…" Judai stayed silent.

"Whatever. Why did the Academy send you? You haven't been in training that long, compared to some of the trainees."

"I guess I was doing well. Most of the stuff they made me do was very hard… to increase my endurance level, but I did my best, then they sent me here. The situation must be pretty bad for me to be sent. Especially since I'm a Yuki." Judai explained. "But I wonder how they're getting information? The teachers said that there was a spy in the palace already, but they didn't say who. And even then, how could they get information those back home without an Atlian finding out?"

"Maybe there's an Atlian traitor?" Yugi suggested. "I mean, it would seem like a good way to get the info across, especially if that Atlian is of a high status."

"Maybe… though it's very unlikely..."

_Tap… tap… tap…_

"Someone's coming, we'll try to get together again later," Judai whispered, glancing around frantically. "I'll send word to you. Ok?"

_Tap… tap…tap tap…_

"Yeah… wait, the footsteps just stopped." Yugi turned around, looking for the person walking by. Finding no one, Yugi turned back around, a disturbed look in his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later." he whispered before turning to leave, Judai following close behind. They turned the corner, almost bumping into the person waiting there. Yugi looked up at the person, recognizing the teal-haired man as being Jehu. He tilted his head as Jehu leaned down to his level.

"I heard you, Xanerians." he whispered, leaving Yugi and Judai in shock. They stared at the wolf with fear in their eyes. "So, you will come with me, if you don't want me to report you to one of the higher ups for plotting against the pharaoh."

"But we weren't!" Yugi yelled. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Don't care." Jehu deadpanned. "Come with me, or suffer the consequences. And if you try to run, I'll assume that you are guilty and report you."

Judai sighed and Yugi whimpered in fear, both following meekly after Jehu.

* * *

Jehu glanced behind him for the third time in the last few minutes, making sure that Yugi and Judai were still behind him. He sighed and turned back around.

"Uh… Jehu, where are we going?" Yugi asked. "Isn't this the way towards the priests' chambers?"

"Yes, it is. Now don't ask questions yet." Jehu said, turning a corner and striding to Johan's door. Glancing to the other two, Jehu knocked.

"Enter."

Jehu pushed the door open and waited for the other two to enter, stealing glances around the corridor before slipping in and shutting the door.

Johan was lolling around on the balcony, soaking up the sunlight just like the tiger he was. "Johan, get back in here before you burn." Jehu groaned, going to drag the priest back inside, seeing as how he was refusing to move.

"Jehu! It's warm there! We can talk out there!" Johan whined, struggling in Jehu's grip. "And I don't burn!"

"Stop being a brat. Yugi and Judai are here, and you're setting a poor example of how a Millennium Priest should be behaving." Jehu said, bopping Johan lightly on the head to make him stop. Johan ducked under Jehu's arm to stand by himself.

"Hello Yugi, Judai. I assume you already know who I am?" Johan asked.

"You are Priest Johan. The Millennium Tiger, holder of the Millennium Key." Judai said, ticking the positions off on his fingers. "You were watching when I did the test and you seem to be very close to the Pharaoh."

Johan grimaced. "Yes, I am all that, but I'm not _that_ close to him. I prefer spending my time with Jehu here. He's fun to talk to." Johan said with a grin, patting Jehu's head like he would a puppy. Jehu snorted.

Jehu shrugged and pushed Johan away from him, wandering over to the bed and flopped down on the floor with leaning his back against the mattress. Judai and Yugi dropped next to him with Johan laying on the bed.

"I don't only hold the positions you mentioned. I have others too, some that even the Pharaoh doesn't know about." Johan said seriously. "I am the Millennium Tiger, I am a priest, but I am also a member of the Atlian rebels and the one who contacts Haou for Jehu through my Millennium Key."

"You've talked to Haou?" Judai whispered. "How is he?"

"Haou seems fine, it's a lot of responsibility that he has, being King of Xaneria and all. Even with Mai's help, it's still a lot for him to carry."

"Well, at least he's ok…" Judai mumbled.

"Johan, why are you telling us this?" Yugi finally spoke up. "I mean, you're a Millennium Priest, one of the Pharaoh's closest advisors and you hold a lot of power in Atlia. Why are you helping the rebels and Xaneria?"

"Because I think that the way Atlia runs things is wrong, that slavery is wrong and that Xaneria and the rebels can make this place better. I also think that there is something very wrong with the Pharaoh, and with Yami."

"You see it too?" Yugi asked in a shocked voice. "Can you tell us anything about what's happened to Yami?"

"When Yami first came here, he was nothing like this. He was much more outspoken and desperately wanted to help this country, to become allies. But then he vanished and wasn't seen again for several years. When he came back, he was hanging off Atemu's every word, he didn't speak to anyone and rarely even left his side. He'd flinch when someone tried to touch him and had this dull look in his eyes, like he didn't have the will to do anything. No one actually knows what happened when he disappeared."

"So, Yami was kidnapped?" Judai asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe. No one saw him for around two years, and when he reappeared, he was in perfect condition. So the kidnappers took care of him at least. But he never talks about what happened." Johan said.

"We have to find out what's going on." Jehu said. "I've been here for almost five years. I was sent from the Academy before Yami came for his meeting with the Pharaoh and when he got here, as Johan said, he was fine. Then came the two year disappearance and then everything about him changed. In the time since he reappeared, I haven't been able to find out what was wrong with him. But Yugi, maybe you can. You're their personal slave and you two were so close before, if you can get Yami alone and talk to him, maybe he will tell you what happened."

Yugi nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

_It is so hot… even though the carriage is covered and the curtains drawn, it is still so hot… I feel like I am baking alive… we aren't far from the capital though, so I won't have to endure this much longer. Thank goodness… and these stupid ears and tail aren't helping. They're so covered in fur, it's just increasing the heat. But why a wolf? Why have I got a wolf's ears and tail? I don't really seem like the wolf type… do I? _

_But anyway, we are heading to the Atlian capital, Taneyre, for a diplomatic meeting between myself and the Pharaoh of their land. We going to talk about a peace treaty and, maybe, we will be able to help them move from the slavery system that they have been running on for so long . But I am worried. The Pharaoh is cunning and is probably going to try to trick me into some sort of situation where it will inconvenience my country. I must not allow that to happen._

_According to the reports from our countries' spies, Taneyre is a grand city, as beautiful as our capital, Salrien. But their city is made on the backs of their slaves, while ours from the hard work and dedication of several architects and hundreds of volunteers who wanted to see Xaneria thrive, and also those who needed the money that we offered to all those who helped. And as I look out the window now, I can see that the reports are accurate. _

_The city is marvellous, made from sandy stone with arches and statues of their gods on the buildings and on street corners. There are eagle statues on the roofs and jackals on the ground and other creatures made of stone placed every now and again. The palace is right in front of us, its gate guarded by a giant falcon statue. _

_The guards see us in and open the carriage door for me when we stop, and as I step out, another wave of heat smacks straight into me. The heat is so different here than it is at home in Xaneria. We have a much milder climate and a lot less desert. _

_My nervousness doesn't go away as I walk into the palace with my advisor, Ryo Marufuji. If anything, it just gets worse. But I will not give in. No matter who this Pharaoh is, no matter what he tries to trick me into, I will not fall for it. Father trusted me with this mission, and I will not fail. For if I do, I will have no right to call myself Prince Yami of Xaneria._


	5. Chapter 5 : Snarling Dog

Chapter 5 - Snarling dog

The full moon rose slowly over the Atlian desert, bleaching everything to a shade of silvery-grey. The city was almost empty, only those who had nowhere else to go still on the streets. The palace, however, was still bustling with activity, slaves flitting from one corridor to another, lighting the torches that lined the walls.

Yugi was among the servants, carrying his flaming torch tentatively as he made his way to the Pharaoh's quarters. He reached the door and quickly slipped in, almost panicking as he felt the burning brand wobble in his hand but quickly got a grip on it. The room beyond was dark, illuminated only by the blue-tinged light filtering through the curtains and the orange flame in the little slave's hand.

Atemu was nowhere in sight, to Yugi's relief, but nor was the little cat demon alone in the room. Yami was sitting in a chair by the window, staring out at the night sky. His eyes were shining in the moon's light, glowing like that of an actual dog. Yugi slowly approached, stopping to light the torches scattered throughout the room. When he reached Yami's side, he extinguished the flame and forced himself to kneel at the other's feet, cringing as he did so.

"Master... is there anything that you need me to do?" Yugi asked, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

"..." Yami didn't answer, just continued to gaze at the moon in an almost trance-like state. It was as if he didn't know anyone else was in the room. Yugi waited silently at his look-alike's feet, listening to his quiet breathing. Yugi risked a glance upward, blinking in confusion when he saw the other's mouth moving.

"_... I don't want to..._" Yami mouthed. "_Why is he here? He shouldn't be here. I don't want them here. I want to stay. I love him. I don't want them. Why?_"

"Master," Yugi spoke up, trying to get the other's attention. "Do you have need of me?"

No answer.

"Master... Master! YAMI!" Yami snapped out of his trance, staring down at Yugi with a startled expression.

"Yugi..." he whispered, his glowing eyes momentarily disappearing as he blinked. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you had something you wanted me to do, Master."

_Master?_ Yami mouthed, tilting his head in confusion before his eyes flashed with recollection. "I have no need of you." Yami said, waving his hand dismissively. "You may ask again when Atemu returns."

"Yes Master..." Yugi said, rising to his feet. He stopped, thinking for a second before turning back to Yami. "Yami... do you know who I am?"

Yami seemed taken aback by the question. "Know who you are? Should I?"

Yugi stared with his jaw hanging open. "W... what?"

"Should I know who you are? Other than a slave brought to the palace?"

"B... but, we grew up together! We've known each other for years! It's me, your Aibou!"

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You _insolent_ slave!" he snarled. "I am no 'partner' of yours. And you have no right to talk to me with such familiarity!" the wolf demon breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. "Leave. I don't want to see you here again until morning."

Yugi flinched at the other's words, jerking backwards as if he had been slapped. "I... I'll just go... I'm sorry Master..." he whispered, bowing quickly before leaving the room as fast as he could.

* * *

"He knows who I am, I'm certain of it!" Yugi paced up and down the room, twisting his shirt between his fingers and lashing his tail agitatedly. "But he pretends not to know, even when we're alone, not to mention his complete rejection of Xaneria."

"He rejected it?" Johan asked, watching Yugi from the safety of his bed, where he was hiding with Judai and Jehu, all staying out of their friend's path.

"Not outright. He was so angry when I spoke to him in Xanerian, he understood me, and answered me in Xanerian but he was furious." Yugi stopped pacing, flopping down on the edge of the bed. "I don't understand. He was acting so weird… he was talking to himself when I came into the room."

"What did he say?" Judai leaned forward, curiosity leaking into his features.

"Well, he wasn't speaking aloud, and it was very dark, but I think he was saying 'I don't want them here…'"

"Don't want them here?" Judai tilted his head. "Who's 'they'?"

"I'm assuming one of them is me," Yugi tapped his chin. "And I can only guess that another is you, after all, he doesn't know Jehu and he's been here since even before Yami came."

"I am still in the room you know…" Jehu muttered to himself, wolf ears twitching in annoyance.

"And Johan's a Millennium priest, he's always been here."

"Don't you love how they talk as if we're not here?" Johan asked rhetorically, receiving a nod from Jehu.

"And there are no other Xanerians here, as far as I'm aware."

"So what do we do?" Judai asked, flopping backwards on the bed. "I mean, we can't just go up and talk to him. He's rarely ever without Atemu and even then, he's not exactly welcoming."

"Well, I suppose we should report in to Haou and then… we'll have to wait and see what happens afterward." Johan said, nodding his head. He got off the bed, lifting his Millennium Key as he walked onto the balcony. He held up the golden artefact, emerald eyes closing as he started to chant. His eyes flew open and he turned the key. The Item flashed with white light and Johan's eyes went blank as his mind connected with that of the Xanerian King.

* * *

_Lord Haou, can you hear me?_ Johan projected his thoughts through the Millennium Key, his mind reaching across the desert to the Xanerian palace. _Haou?_

**I hear you, Johan. **Haou's voice rang through their mental link. **What can you tell me?**

_I have news, but you aren't going to like it._ Johan hesitated, his grip on the Key tightening. _You see, Judai's here…_

**I knew that, Johan, he **_**is**_** my brother after all…**

_And so is Yugi._

… There was silence on the other end, followed by an angered growl. **How did he get there?**

_Apparently the slave traders caught him on the edge of Atlian territory and he was brought straight to the palace. Atemu took a liking to him, so now Yugi's his personal slave._

_**Atemu's**_** personal slave? Why in the…** Haou trailed off, disbelief lacing his voice. Johan heard him sigh before continuing. **And what can be said about Yami? How did he react to Yugi being there?**

_He didn't… he acts as if he doesn't know Yugi at all. _Johan sighed. _There isn't much else to say. I'll contact you when I have more information._

**Please. And tell my brother that I am **_**not**_** happy with him.**

_Understood._

Johan broke the connection with the Xanerian king, blinking as his eyes cleared and the world slowly slid back into focus. He sank to his knees, panting as if he had run a marathon.

"Oh man, that really takes it out of me…" he groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. "Such a long way…"

Jehu came up behind him, gently pulling Johan back to his feet. "Get a hold of yourself." The wolf ordered softly. "Come sit inside, rest up for a bit."

"Ok…" Johan went back into the room, using Jehu for balance as he stumbled towards his bed. Judai and Yugi quickly vacated the bed, moving to chairs scattered around the room. "Judai, your brother isn't happy with you."

Judai laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "I sort of guessed at that… I'm not exactly in the safest place in the world at the moment, and I _am_ a Yuki."

Yugi nodded. "Haou's going to murder you when you get back… that or he'll murder me first _then_ go after you." Judai hummed his agreement.

Yugi shook his head and got to his feet, heading for the door. "I've got to go, Atemu won't be happy if I'm not back soon."

He slipped out of the door, closing it with a quiet click.

* * *

Yugi entered Atemu's chambers with a quiet greeting and bowed head, receiving a hum from Atemu and silence from Yami in response.

_Nothing unusual about that…_ Yugi thought bitterly, approaching the pharaoh and bowing before him. "Master, do you need me to do anything?" he asked, hiding his angered state behind a professional mask.

"Hm…" he could almost _feel_ Atemu's smirk, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Well, you have kept this room in an impeccable state, and I don't need anything right at this moment, so you're free for the afternoon. But I want you back by sundown; I'll have need of you by then."

"Yes Master…" Yugi bowed out of the room, turning away from the closed door with a furious glare.

_I hate this!_ Yugi seethed. _I hate being ordered around like this! Especially by _HIM_! I can't stand this degrading treatment!_

He felt his tail sway angrily, the appendage flicking to and fro like the snap of a whip. He looked back, slitted amethyst eyes boring holes into the pharaoh's door.

"That's it." Yugi said decidedly, his voice sharp in his rage. "I'm going to end this. After tomorrow, you won't have need of a slave anymore, Pharaoh Atemu."

* * *

_The Atlian palace is a marvellous building, built with the same brown stone as the rest of Salrien but grander and larger. There are luscious gardens surrounding the palace itself but inside the walls, somehow green and fertile despite the desert heat. It makes me long for Xaneria all the more, seeing such greenery. _

_I feel Ryo tap my shoulder, directing me out of the sweltering sun and into the cooler interior of the palace. Everything is well lit, light filtering through uncovered windows and shed from burning torches. The walls are beautifully decorated with blue paint and intricate carvings; it seems so exotic compared to home._

_The Xanerian palace is so much… whiter than this. Our castle is made of white marble and polished stone, the interior decorated with tapestries, paintings and pottery. Our village is modest, the buildings made with simple grey stone and wood, but it's well loved and made with the joint dedication and hard work of our citizens, all of them willing and wanting to help Taneyre flourish._

_That's what makes me hate this place all the more; everything is made only through fear and greed, the fear of the people and the greed of their rulers. This is where I__plan to make amends. I will help the Atlian people out of slavery and into their well-earned freedom._

_We enter the throne room, looking around at a room with more blue paint and inscribed hieroglyphics, a dais raised at the far end of the huge room. Atop the platform is a throne, on which sits a man, casually waiting as we approach. I am bewildered by his appearance; I was expecting someone majestic and powerful… not someone who looks exactly like__** me**__! I don't know what to think! Don't know what to do! How am I supposed to deal with someone who looks like me, like my father, like __**Yugi**__? Well, he's not __**exactly**__ like me, for one he doesn't have wolf ears… no, he has those of a fox and skin tanned from life in the desert unlike my pale skin._

_My eyes are drawn to the crown on his head, set just under the golden bangs that I'm so well-known for. It's an eye set into a diamond shaped plate of gold with two spread wings rising behind his bangs but in front of his spiked hair. It's something that I'd like to wear, something that I can see that I'd look good in thanks to this mirror image before me. _

_The pharaoh rises from his throne and walks down from the dais, stopping right in front of me, his Atlian clothes rustling and blue cape swinging around his ankles. He inclines his head and swings one arm out from under the cape, revealing a plain gold armband on one arm and a large one like a folded wing on the other, his crown flashing as his head drops in respect._

"_Good day, Prince Yami of Xaneria. My name is Atemu, the pharaoh of Atlia."_


	6. Chapter 6 : Thieving Cat

_I am so sorry for the late update! I am ashamed to admit that I completely forgot about this story between school and my other fanfics. Not to mention that this chapter fought me tooth and nail, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy it!_

_I don't own Yugioh or any of the spinoffs and I never will. But I do own Xaneria and Atlia._

.

XXXXX

.

**Chapter 6 – Thieving Cat**

Yugi glanced edgily around as he snuck out of his room in the slaves' quarters, closing the door silently behind him as he prowled away from the room, leaving the slave area and entering the Pharaoh's wing of the castle.

Night had fallen hours before and the entire palace had long since fallen asleep. Only the night guards would be up at such an hour. But Yugi didn't mind, he preferred the castle to be asleep. Less possible disturbances for what was to come.

It was dangerous, Yugi knew that his plan was beyond risky but he saw no other choice. If he didn't, if Atemu continued to rule as he did, then Xaneria and Atlia would be at war forever… it had to be done… there was no other choice.

_If I had just consulted Judai then maybe…_

Yugi shook his head. There was no way that Judai would have agreed to this… never in a million years. He growled quietly, the fur on his tail bristling. It was for Yami! There was no other option besides standing back and letting everything fall to pieces around them! Yugi pushed the unnecessary thoughts away, his footsteps silent as he stalked to the door to the Pharaoh's room. He cast a suspicious eye down the corridor before slipping inside. The chamber was dark and quiet, the only light coming from the waning moon, the only sounds those of the room's inhabitants.

Atemu and Yami were laying in the huge bed, Atemu on one side and Yami on the other. As much as Yami doted on Atemu during the day, he obviously didn't while asleep, if one was to judge by how far he was curled up from his 'lover'.

Yugi frowned, padding with cat-like steps to Yami's side. He ran a gentle hand through his look-alike's hair, smiling slightly as the dog pushed into the touch, rubbing his head against Yugi's hand.

"Don't worry, Yami." Yugi whispered. "We'll get you out of here. Just wait."

He stepped away from Yami, moving around to Atemu's side of the bed and stopping by his head. The Pharaoh was unusually peaceful in sleep; none of his usual arrogance was present in his face. But Yugi wasn't fazed. He knew what he had to do.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, steeling himself as he reached for the knife hidden under his shirt. The blade shone with cold fire in the moon's light, as if delighting in what was to come. Yugi lifted the blade high, preparing to drop it down and slash the pharaoh's throat open.

Atemu's body blurred before his eyes, and Yugi shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The Pharaoh's body didn't return to normal, still shifting and blurring dizzyingly before finally settling back as it should be. Yugi shook his head again, trying to clear his head and get rid of the vertigo that took him over.

Something flashed on the dresser, something gold and round and definitely _not_ the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi frowned, lowering the knife and going to the table, his curiosity getting the better of him. What he saw made him freeze in fear and shock.

On the dresser sat the Millennium Key, Johan's Item.

_Why…?_ Yugi's eyes widened, an idea forming in his mind. "Oh no…"

Yugi grabbed the Item and bolted out of the room, his previous mission completely forgotten as he heading down the corridor and into Judai's room. He muttered his thanks to whatever god was listening that the wildcat had shown him the way earlier. He moved quietly, aware of the other slaves sleeping in the room, to the brunette's bed.

"Judai!" Yugi whispered, shaking the other roughly. "Judai, wake up!"

Judai woke with a start, going from peaceful slumber to alert and ready for battle in an instant. He calmed when he saw Yugi, relaxing out of his fighting stance. "Oh, Yugi. It's only you."

"Judai! Something's wrong!"

Judai frowned, gesturing for Yugi to follow him before walking out of the room, the cat demon following close on his heels.

"Wait until we get Jehu and Johan before explaining." Judai said, heading down the corridor to Jehu's room.

"But that's just it! I think something happened to Johan!"

Judai froze mid-step. "What?"

"I was in the pharaoh's room just now, and I found this." Yugi held up the Key. "Johan usually has it at all times, so if Atemu has it then something's up."

"… Let's go get Jehu."

.

XXXXX

.

Jehu was standing in Johan's room when they found him, his eyes sweeping over the clothes scattered on the floor and the blood stains on the bed sheets.

"Jehu…" Judai murmured, moving forward to touch his fellow slave. Jehu slapped his hand away, glowing orange eyes filled with hatred.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm going to cut out his eyes and feed them to my hawks. I'll make him suffer before he dies, and I'll have fun doing it."

Yugi shuddered, not used to seeing such hatred or hearing such venomous words. The Xanerian spy turned to the little slave, baring his teeth in a ferocious grin.

"What's wrong? Not used to seeing this emotion from one such as I?" he said in a condescending drawl. "You should, it's my job, after all, little lord."

Yugi's eyes narrowed, anger forming in the amethyst depths. "You will not address me in such a tone." He snapped. "I may be your friend, but I will not stand for rudeness. You would do well to remember that."

Jehu smirked, sweeping a low bow in Yugi's direction. "Of course, my little lord. But we are not in Xaneria, are we? You have no authority here, even if you are our _beloved _Pharaoh's slave."

"Jehu, Yugi." They both turned to look at Judai, whose brown eyes were blazing with barely leashed anger. "Fighting will get us nowhere. For now, we should figure out what happened with Johan."

"I already know." Jehu said, shaking the angry images from his head. "He's under arrest for treason. They've locked him away in the dungeons."

"Can you get to him?" Yugi asked, moving to sit on the blood-stained and rumpled bed. "Would you be able to get into the dungeons and speak with him?"

"Probably, I've snuck into better guarded places than the dungeons. This palace is a good example, but I'm not sure how close I'll be able to get to Johan." Jehu shrugged, staring curiously at the little cat-demon.

"See if you can get to him. And when you do, 'cause I'm sure you can, tell him this…"

.

XXXXX

.

The dungeons were strangely empty, considering that there was a prisoner within that was being charged for high treason. Jehu snuck down quickly and quietly, creeping stealthily past the 2 guard patrols and right up to Johan's cell.

The former Millennium Tiger was propped up against the far wall, his head down and arms slack at his side. He was still adorned with his priestly attire, complete with glittering gold jewellery and signet ring. Blood trickled down from a gash on his skull, dying his hair red and dripping onto his once-white clothes.

"Johan," Jehu whispered harshly, glancing around to check for guards. "Johan!"

"Jehu?" Johan's head came up, surprisingly clear eyes staring straight into Jehu's orange ones. "What are you doing here? If you're caught…"

"I won't be caught." The wolf's teeth were bared in a self-confident smirk. "It's been 5 years and I've still yet to even be brought under suspicion."

"Ha ha…" Johan sneered. "Just because you've gone for so long without capture it's no reason to gloat; and for your information, I was contacting Haou when I was caught. Unfortunately for me, a certain pharaoh in this palace doesn't respect the closed door rule."

"Why should he? He _is_ the pharaoh. He's too arrogant to think that anyone in the palace would be doing something to act against him, until now of course."

"So, why did you brave the depths of the dungeons? Just to say 'hi'?"

"Nup. I've come to inform you that we're busting you out."

Johan's eyes widened, his jaw dropping in shock. "You're _what_!? Are you mad?"

"Maybe." Jehu smirked. "We've also decided that it's too dangerous to stay here any longer. The Xanerians are pulling out."

"And you didn't think it would be better to just leave me here? I'm not a Xanerian after all."

"We would never leave an ally to suffer when we know we can help him." Jehu winked before standing and moving away. "Just be ready. The plan will commence tomorrow night."

And he was gone.

.

XXXXX

.

_The pharaoh takes me by the arm and leads me from the throne room, taking me into a smaller, more luxurious room just off from it. He shows me to a chair and directs me to sit down, taking a seat himself just opposite from me and calling for a slave to bring refreshments. I can't hold back the look of sorrow I send after the slaves, becoming more determined than ever to better their standing in life. _

_Atemu smiles and asks after my health and the health of my family; questioning what I thought of the city and palace so far and how my journey had been. I give short, courteous answers, never straying from being little more than civil and forcing down my anger. _

"_Pharaoh, may I request that we begin the negotiations?" I ask politely once he has finished his questioning. "My father wishes that we come to an agreement and return to peace before more blood is shed."_

"_Of course, Prince Yami." Atemu inclines his head, and I can't help but notice how he ignores the slaves as they come in baring our drinks. The woman holding mine kneels, holding the drink out with both hands with her head bowed low. I take it with at trembling hand, quietly thanking her as she shuffles backwards and bows out of the room with the other slave copying her actions. I can barely repress the shudder of revulsion as I recognise the fear they show for the pharaoh, and I can't help but wonder just how he has them treated. _

"_Now, what are the demands that you have for me?" Atemu smiles, swirling his goblet and making the wine within spin in a red whirlpool._

"_We request that you take your troops from the wastelands as well as from within our borders and the safe return those of our nation that you have held captive." I begin, leaning back in my seat and try to put the slaves out of my mind for now. "We would like compensation for the damage and lives this war has cost. We all know that this war is about widening the Atlian borders; however we are unwilling to give up our land. Instead, we offer to invite Atlia into the Xanerian trade market, giving you a source of foreign products and payment for goods you provide us. The Xanerian trade system is some of the best around, and we would be honoured to have the Atlian's input, within reason of course."_

_Atemu smiles knowingly. "Those demands are what Xaneria want. What is it that **you** want? I can see in your eyes that something has been bothering you since you stepped foot in my palace."_

_I hesitate, taking a sip of my wine and staring into its ruby depths. "I want the slaves to be freed. Not immediately since the Atlian slave trade is essentially what keeps it going right now, but I would like for this country to eventually leave the slave trade behind."_

"_The slaves are something that we in Atlia have had for many centuries. Dissolving the system would be far from easy." Atemu says, placing his goblet on a table beside him. "Many in Atlia would go as far to say as we rely on the slaves. They would not easily be given up by many in my court."_

"_I know. It may take a long time, and many may not agree, but I personally believe that people shouldn't be bought and sold like property." I speak vehemently, and I know my eyes are burning with determination. "No country needs to rely on a trade that is so morally wrong. I'm certain that Atlia will eventually be able to break away from it too."_

_Atemu chuckles, rising to his feet and holding his hand out to help me up. "Come. I would like for us to walk around for a little while. Let's get out of this stuffy room and wander in the gardens."_

_I take his hand and am pulled to my feet, following him as he strides out of the room and down several corridors, leading me into the beautiful green gardens. Birds chirp and play in the water of a fountain, splashing and rolling in the cool water. Insects flit from flower to flower, the buzz from their wings humming in the air. It's peaceful in the gardens, calm and quiet with the city noise blocked by the high stone walls._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Atemu asks, moving to sit on the edge of the fountain. "This is my favourite place. It's a good place to think when something's on my mind."_

"_Yes, it is beautiful."_

_The sound of clashing steel jerks my attention away from my surroundings, making me turn and search for the violent sounds._

"_Don't worry, Prince." Atemu chuckles and returns to my side, following my gaze to the source of the sounds. "They are just some of the slaves. Their place here is that of entertainment slaves, mock fighters in particular. Due to the strenuous nature of their tasks, they must practice every day to keep themselves in shape."_

"_Mock… fighters?" I murmur, staring at the two men fighting in a courtyard not far from where I'm standing. One of them is tall and broad shouldered, the muscles on his arms bulging under his dark tanned skin. His eyes and hair are dark, his hair cropped close to his skull and a scar running down one side of his face. Around his neck is a black collar with an elaborate lock, marking him as a slave and an entertainment slave in particular._

_The other is shorter and leaner, but obviously muscled and talented with both a weapon and with his fists and feet. His hair is dark teal and spike back away from his face, his bangs flopping into his shining amber eyes. Around his neck is a collar matching that of his opponent, shining black in the glaring sunlight. His eyes flick to me and I am certain that they widen in shock, before his attention is drawn away by a vicious slash at his midsection. He avoids it by gracefully spinning out of the way, his own blade swinging down in retaliation. _

_I turn away, no longer wanting to see the end of the fight. _

_Atemu takes my hand and gently pulls me away, walking around the fountain and further into the gardens. _

"_So, Prince Yami." He starts, drawing me away from my thoughts. "What do you think would be the best place to start dismantling the slave system?"_

.

XXXXX

.

_And that's it for this chapter. The next one will become more active so look forward to that. please review and I'm sorry again for such a late update._


End file.
